The Grand Reopening
by WriterofBliss
Summary: Sequel/prequel to The Wedding. Now I'm including characters from Mr. Peabody & Sherman. Songs by ABBA, used in Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again. I don't own either.
1. When I Kissed the Teacher

Chapter One: When I Kissed the Teacher

_Five years later..._

Pacifica Pines was now in charge of the manor after the untimely death of Violet Baudelaire. She was writing invitations to her friends once again. This time it was because she had the manor renovated to near-perfect condition. Charlotte, Vendetta, Sherman, Penny, Klaus, Duncan, Quigley...Fiona Widdershins...

"She rarely shows up anyway", Pacifica thought. She then ripped her invitation. Then she looked at the portrait of Violet on the mantle.

"I wish you were here to see this", she spoke in a voice of sorrow.

—  
_Flashback: Fifteen Years Ago..._  
_Harvard University, 2009_

"...and to deliver the valedictory, I present Violet Baudelaire!", the dean spoke into the microphone. The class applauded as the inventor stood up.

At the podium, Violet makes her speech. "Good afternoon, everyone. I had both thought and never thought that I would be up here. But I'm not here to rub it in your faces; I want to thank everyone for their efforts over the last four years, specifically Mr. Redford and Dean Mumkins for the support they give." She then takes off her robe, now only clad in a pink waistcoat and torn jeans. "Hit it!"

_Everybody screamed_

_When I kissed the teacher_

_And they must have thought they dreamed_

_When I kissed the teacher_

_All my friends at school_

Isadora Quagmire and Mabel Pines stand up and join in.

_They had never seen the teacher blush_

_She looked like a fool_

_Nearly petrified 'cause she was taken by surprise_

_When I kissed the teacher_

_Couldn't quite believe her eyes_

_When I kissed the teacher_

_My whole class went wild_

_As I held my breath_

_The world stood still but then she just smiled_

_I was in the seventh heaven_

_When I kissed__ the teacher_

_What a mad day_

_Now I see everything in a different light_

_What a mad day_

_I was up in the air_

_And she taught me a lesson alright_

_I was in a trance_

_When I kissed the teacher_

_Suddenly I took the chance_

_When I kissed the teacher_

_Leaning over me_

_She was trying to explain the laws of geometry_

_And I couldn't help it_

_I just had to kiss the teacher_

The students gathered outside.

_What a mad day_

_Now I see everything in a different light_

_What a mad day_

_I was up in the air and she taught me a lesson alright_

_What a crazy day_

_When I kissed the teacher_

_All my sense had flown away_

_When I kissed the teacher_

_My whole class went wild_

_As I held my breath_

_The world stood still, but then she just smiled_

_I was in the seventh heaven_

_When I kissed the teacher_

_When I kissed the teacher_  
_(I wanna hug, hug him)_

_When I kissed the teacher_  
_(I wanna hug, hug, hug him)_

_When I kissed the teacher_  
_(I wanna hug, hug him)_

_When I kissed the teacher_


	2. One of Us

Chapter Two: One of Us

_Back in the present…_

Pacifica called her husband Dipper, who was on a business trip in New York.

"Hey, Dipper. What time is it there?", she asked.

"_Early. I was just thinking about you. How have things been going there?_", he replied.

"Oh, it's quite a rush, getting everything set up, inviting guests. My appreciation for you learning the whole owning-a-manor gist is immeasurable. Too good of an opportunity to pass up."

"_Paz?_"

"What?"

He waits a moment and says, "_Nevermind._"

"Oh, come on, what is it?"

"_Nothing. It's not important._"

"Except it clearly is."

He sighs. "_I was offered the job permanently._"

"Oh. That's nice."

"_I-I can say no._"

"But you obviously don't want to."

"_Right. You can join me if you want._"

"I-I don't think I can. I have to stay here."

"_Paz, Vi died a year ago._"

"And I refurbished the manor in her honor."

"_She wouldn't have wanted you to spend your life living like her._"

"I was her best friend for years."

"_Paz, I don't want to keep fighting about this._"

"Well, it seems we have to until we have nothing left to fight for."

There was a long pause. "Dipper?"

"_I understand. I have to go. I love you, Paz._"

He hangs up. Pacifica goes to her room in the manor. Dipper sits on his bed at his hotel.

They both lie on their respective beds, feeling winded.

_They pass me by, all of those great romances_

_It's as if you're robbing me of my rightful chances_

_My picture clear, everything seemed so easy_

_And so I dealt you the blow, one of us had to go_

_Now it's different, I want you to know..._

_One of us is crying, one of us is lying_

_In her lonely bed_

_Staring at the ceiling_

_Wishing she was somewhere else instead_

_One of us is lonely, one of us is only_

_Waiting for a call_

_Sorry for himself, feeling stupid, feeling small_

_Wishing he had never left at all_

_I saw myself as a concealed attraction_

_I felt you kept me away from the heat and the action_

_Just like a child, stubborn and misconceiving_

_That's how I started the show, one of us had to go_

_Now I've changed and I want you to know_

_One of us is crying, one of us is lying_

_In her lonely bed_

_Staring at the ceiling_

_Wishing she was somewhere else instead_

_One of us is lonely, one of us is only_

_Waiting for a call_

_Sorry for herself, feeling stupid, feeling small_

_Wishing she had never left at all_

_Never left at all_

_Staring at the ceiling_

_Wishing she was somewhere else instead_


	3. Waterloo

Chapter Three: Waterloo

_Fifteen Years Ago…_

Quigley Quagmire was studying cartography in Paris. On one of his study breaks, a female student caught his eye. After socializing with her, learning that her name was Fiona Widdershins, attending this school for further study on mycology, and he offered to take her out to dinner.

"Fiona, don't you ever have that moment when you see someone and you just know that they're the one for you?"

She giggles. "Quigley. We just met. Today."

"Yes, but when you know, you know. And when you fall, you fall."

_My, my_

_At Waterloo Napoleon did surrender_

_Oh yeah, and I have met_

_My destiny in quite a similar way_

_The history book on the shelf_

_Is always repeating itself_

_Waterloo, I was defeated, you won the war_

_Waterloo, promise to love you for evermore_

_Waterloo, couldn't escape if I wanted to_

_Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you_

_Woh, woh, woh, woh_

_Waterloo, finally facing my Waterloo_

_My, my_

_I tried to hold you back_

_But you were stronger_

_Oh yeah, and now it seems_

_My only chance is giving up the fight_

_And how could I ever refuse?_

_I feel like I win when I lose_

_Waterloo, I was defeated, you won the war_

_Waterloo, promise to love you for evermore_

_Waterloo, couldn't escape if I wanted to_

_Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you_

_Woh, woh, woh, woh_

_Waterloo, finally facing my Waterloo_

_So how could I ever refuse?_

_I feel like I win when I lose_

_Waterloo, couldn't escape if I wanted to_

_Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you_

_Woh, woh, woh, woh_

_Waterloo, finally facing my Waterloo_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you_


	4. Why Did It Have To Be Me?

Chapter Four: Why Did It Have to Be Me?

Meanwhile at Boston Logan International…(present)

Sherman and Penny Peabody were sitting at the airport after receiving Pacifica's invitation. These two have been married for ten years now and their love never faltered and Penny was now nine months pregnant.

"Penny, have I ever told you how much I love you?"

She laughs with her lips closed together. "Only everyday", she says before giving him a kiss.

"Where do the years go?"

_When you were lonely, you needed a man_

_Someone to lean on, well I understand_

_It's only natural_

_But why did it have to be me?_

_Nights can be empty and nights can be cold_

_So you were looking for someone to hold_

_That's only natural_

_But why did it have to be me?_

_I was so lonesome, I was blue_

_I couldn't help it, it had to be you and I_

_Always thought you knew the reason why_

_I only wanted a little love affair_

_Now I can see you are beginning to care_

_But baby, believe me_

_It's better to forget me_

Sitting behind them was Quigley, who still had burning memories of Fiona, still holding onto a Polaroid picture of the two of them together.

_Men are the toys in the game that you play_

_When you get tired, you throw them away_

_That's only natural_

_But why did it have to be me?_

Back with Sherman and Penny.

_Falling in love with a woman like you_

_Happens so quickly, there's nothing to do_

_It's only natural_

_Why did it have to be me?_

_I was so lonesome, I was blue_

_I couldn't help it, it had to be you and I_

_Always thought you knew the reason why_

_I only wanted a little love affair_

_Now I can see you are beginning to care_

_But baby, believe me_

_It's better to forget me_

Now their plane was about to start boarding.


	5. I Have a Dream

Chapter Five: I Have a Dream

_At the manor…(past)_

Violet still had a huge chunk of her share of her parent's fortune. She used a part of it to buy a manor some distance from the nearest town. It was an old villa that was three stories high and was covered in vines. The interior needed a fresh coat of paint on its walls and polish on its wooden floor. Violet knew a thing or two about fixer uppers.

_I have a dream, a song to sing_

_To help me cope with anything_

_If you see the wonder of a fairy tale_

_You can take the future even if you fail_

She opened a window and one of the shutters came off.

_I believe in angels_

_Something good in everything I see_

_I believe in angels_

_When I know the time is right for me_

_I'll cross the stream, I have a dream_

_I have a dream, a fantasy_

_To help me through reality_

_And my destination makes it worth the while_

_Pushing through the darkness still another mile_

She slid down the railing of the stairs, which snapped off after she landed at the bottom.

_I believe in angels_

_Something good in everything I see_

_I believe in angels_

_When I know the time is right for me_

_I'll cross the stream, I have a dream_

_I'll cross the stream, I have a dream_

_I have a dream, a song to sing_

_To help me cope with anything_

_If you see the wonder of a fairy tale_

_You can take the future even if you fail_

_I believe in angels_

_Something good in everything I see_

_I believe in angels_

_When I know the time is right for me_

_I'll cross the stream, I have a dream_

_I'll cross the stream, I have a dream..._


	6. Kisses of Fire

Chapter Six: Kisses of Fire

_At the manor…(present)_

Not wanting to take the easy route with a DJ, Pacifica decided to hire a music group to play at the party. The group was lead by a man called Lazaros. While the party planners were working, they played a song for them to excite them.

_Ok, hey_

_Kisses of fire, burning, burning_

_I'm at the point of no returning_

_Kisses of fire, sweet devotions_

_Caught in a landslide of emotions_

_I've had my share of love affairs_

_But they were nothing compared to this_

_Oh, I'm riding higher than the sky_

_And there is fire in every kiss_

_Kisses of fire_

_Kisses of fire_

_When you sleep by my side_

_I feel safe and I know I belong_

_Still it's making me scared_

_That my love is so strong_

_Losing you it's a nightmare_

_Babe, and to me it's new_

_Never before did you see me begging for more_

_Kisses of fire, burning, burning_

_I'm at the point of no returning_

_Kisses of fire, sweet devotions_

_Caught in a landslide of emotions_

_I've had my share of love affairs_

_But they were nothing compared to this_

_Oh, I'm riding higher than the sky_

_And there is fire in every kiss_

_Kisses of fire_

_Kisses of fire_

_Kisses of fire, burning, burning_

_I'm at the point of no returning_

_Kisses of fire, sweet devotions_

_Caught in a landslide of emotions_

_(Kisses of fire, burning, burning)_

_(I'm at the point of no returning)_

_(Kisses of fire, sweet devotions)_

_I'm riding higher than the sky_

_And there is fire in every kiss_

_Kisses of fire_

_Kisses of fire..._


	7. Andante, Andante

Chapter Seven: Andante, Andante

Down at the pub…(past)

Violet decided to get a drink after fixing the shutter and railing.

"Vi?", a voice said behind her. She turned around and gasped. It was Duncan. She got up and hugged him.

"My gosh, it's been so long", she said happy to see her old friend.

"I know. How are Klaus and Sunny?"

"Just fine; Klaus is studying herpetology at Dartmouth and Sunny is in third grade, both are passing with flying colors. What about Isadora and Quigley? Izzie told me she went back to school."

"Oh, she's studying literature at Columbia and Quigley is in Paris. Apparently, he fell in love with some girl named Fiona Widdershins."

"Fiona? I know her."

"Really?"

"Yes." She notices a couple behind him; the girl had straight blonde hair and was in a purple sweater and a light brown dress and the boy holding her hand had curly brown hair and was wearing a red shirt underneath a vest and grey shorts. "Who are they?"

"Oh, these are my friends: Dipper Pines and Pacifica Northwest."

Violet walks up to them. "Hello, I'm Violet Baudelaire."

"Nice to meet you", Dipper says, shaking her outstretched hand.

"How do you do?", Pacifica asks in greeting.

"Very well, thank you", Violet responds.

* * *

The four sit at a small table and converse.

"What brings you to Italy, Violet?", Pacifica asked her.

"I wanted to see the world after graduation", she tells her.

"What about Klaus and Sunny?"

"Klaus knows how to look after Sunny, in fact, she's pretty good at it herself, but she knows that Klaus has her under control."

* * *

The couples headed to Violet's manor. The beds weren't perfect, but it was better than nothing. Dipper and Pacifica had one all to themselves, and so did Duncan and Violet, who was in total happiness at finally holding a relationship with him.

_Take it easy with me, please_

_Touch me gently like a summer evening breeze_

_Take your time, make it slow_

_Andante, andante_

_Just let the feeling grow_

_Make your fingers soft and light_

_Let your body be the velvet of the night_

_Touch my soul, you know how_

_Andante, andante_

_Go slowly with me now_

_I'm your music (I am your music and I am your song)_

_I'm your song (I am your music and I am your song)_

_Play me time and time again and make me strong_

_(Play me again 'cause you're making me strong)_

_Make me sing, make me sound_

_(You make me sing and you make me)_

_Andante, andante_

_Tread lightly on my ground_

_Andante, andante_

_Oh, please, don't let me down_

_There's a shimmer in your eyes_

_Like the feeling of a thousand butterflies_

_Please don't talk, go on, play_

_Andante, andante_

_And watch me float away_

_I'm your music (I am your music and I am your song)_

_I'm your song (I am your music and I am your song)_

_Play me time and time again and make me strong_

_(Play me again 'cause you're making me strong)_

_Make me sing, make me sound_

_(You make me sing and you make me)_

_Andante, andante_

_Tread lightly on my ground_

_Andante, andante_

_Oh, please, don't let me down_

_Andante, andante_

_Oh, please, don't let me down_


	8. The Name of the Game

Chapter Eight: The Name of the Game

_(picks up after last chapter)_

Violet woke up happily, but saw that Duncan had gotten up before her. She went down to the kitchen and made herself some breakfast.

_I've seen you eyes, tender like mine_

_Only a week since we started_

_It seems to me, in a short time_

_I'm getting more open-hearted_

_I was an impossible case_

_No-one ever could reach me_

_But I think I can see in your face_

_There's a lot you can teach me_

_So I wanna know_

_What's the name of the game?_

_Does it mean anything to you?_

_What's the name of the game?_

_Can you feel it the way I do?_

_Tell me please, 'cause I have to know_

_I'm a curious child, beginning to grow_

She noticed that there was no more marmalade, so she walked down to the shop and bought more oranges to make some.

_And you make me talk_

_And you make me feel_

_And you make me show_

_What I'm trying to conceal_

_If I trust in you, would you let me down?_

_Would you laugh at me_

_If I said I care for you?_

_Could you feel the same way too?_

_I wanna know_

_The name of the game_

_I have no plans, no-one to see_

_And no-one has been invited_

_Now I am here, talking to you_

_No wonder I get excited_

_Your smile, and the sound of your voice_

_And the way you see through me_

_Got a feeling, you give me no choice_

_But it means a lot to me_

_So I wanna know_

_What's the name of the game?_

_(Your smile and the sound of your voice)_

_Does it mean anything to you?_

_(Got a feeling you give me no choice, but it means a lot)_

_What's the name of the game?_

_(I was an impossible case)_

_Can you feel it the way I do?_

_Tell me please, 'cause I have to know_

_I'm a curious child, beginning to grow_

Violet happily walked back to the manor, even doing a cartwheel on the front lawn.

_And you make me talk_

_And you make me feel_

_And you make me show_

_What I'm trying to conceal_

_If I trust in you, would you let me down?_

_Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you?_

_Could you feel the same way too?_

_I wanna know_

_Oh yes I wanna know_

_The name of the game_

When Violet opened the knife drawer, she found Duncan's journal with Polaroid picture hanging out of it. She pulled it out. It was of Duncan and a red-haired girl kissing at a restaurant.

* * *

When Duncan came back from his business, Violet angrily asked him, "Who is this?!" while holding up the picture.

"What are you talking about?", he asked back.

"Don't 'what are you talking about' me! Who is this?"

Duncan takes a closer look. "Oh, that's...that's Rebecca."

"Who is she in relation to you?" Tears were filling in Violet's eyes.

"My...my... fiance...", he said, feeling guilty.


	9. Knowing Me, Knowing You

Chapter Nine: Knowing Me, Knowing You

Violet angrily kicked Duncan out of her manor, shouting at him to never come back or talk to her again.

As Duncan walked away, he expressed his remorse on the way to the dock.

_No more carefree laughter_

_Silence ever after_

_Walking through an empty house_

_Tears in my eyes_

_Here is where the story ends_

_This is goodbye_

_Knowing me, knowing you (ah-haa)_

_There is nothing we can do_

_Knowing me, knowing you (ah-haa)_

_We just have to face it_

_This time we're through_

_(This time we're through_

_This time we're really through_

_This time we're through_

_We're really through)_

_Breaking up is never easy, I know_

_But I have to go_

_(I have to go_

_This time, I have to go_

_This time, I know)_

_Knowing me, knowing you_

_It's the best I can do_

Pacifica comforted her friend as she lied face down on her bed in shambles.


	10. Angel Eyes

Chapter Ten: Angel Eyes

_(back in the present)_

Isadora and Mabel were arriving at the docks, where they were picked up by Pacifica. The girls hugged tightly.

* * *

On the drive back:

"I can't wait to see the manor, all renovated and such", Mabel said.

"I even gave it a new name", Pacifica added.

"What is ity?"

"Villa Bella Violet."

Hearing the name of her former sister-in-law, Isadora began sobbing.

* * *

As her friends unpacked, Pacifica tried calling her husband, but Dipper had missed all of her calls.

"Is everything okay, Paz?", Mabel asked.

"Yes, just your brother hasn't answered any of my calls."

"Isn't he working in New York?", Isadora questioned.

"Yes, I really miss him."

"Maybe he's just not hearing the phone", her sister-in-law suggested.

"Or he's sees that it's you and willingly doesn't answer", Isadora said in a voice of non-nostalgic sadness.

"Thanks, Izzie, for putting that image in her head."

"Sorry, just Klaus and I broke up last month. I really don't know what to say."

"That's okay, Izzie. I wouldn't even know what to say to Dipper if I did reach him."

"Why not tell him that you love him more than that job-quitting argument?", Mabel suggested.

Pacifica sits next to them on the bed and says, "I love him more than any argument. I wish he was here so I could tell him that"

"Yeah. I wish Klaus was here too, so I can hit him", Isadora remarks.

"What happened between you two, anyway?"

_Last night I was taking a walk along the river_

_And I saw him together with a young girl_

Mabel also cut in, as she knows the story all too well.

_And the look that he gave her made her shiver_

_Cause he always used to look at me that way_

_And I thought maybe I should walk right up to her and say_

_Ah–ha–ha, it's a game he likes to play_

They start heading down the stairs into the front room.

_Look into his angel eyes_

_One look and you're hypnotized_

_He'll take your heart and you must pay the price_

_Look into his angel eyes_

_You'll think you're in paradise_

_And one day you'll find out he wears a disguise_

_Don't look too deep into those angel eyes_

_Oh no no no no_

_I keep thinking 'bout his angel eyes_

_I keep thinking, aah_

"It's terribly important to remember what terrible people all men are", Isadora interjects.

Pacifica throws her hat into the ring.

_Sometimes when I'm lonely I sit and think about him_

_And it hurts to remember all the good times_

_When I thought I could never live without him_

_And I wonder does it have to be the same_

_Every time when I see him, will it bring back all the pain?_

_Ah–ha–ha, how can I forget that name?_

_Look into his angel eyes_

_One look and you're hypnotized_

_He'll take your heart and you must pay the price_

_Look into his angel eyes_

_You'll think you're in paradise_

_And one day you'll find out he wears a disguise_

_Don't look too deep into those angel eyes_

_'Crazy 'bout his angel eyes_

_Angel eyes_

_He took my heart now I must pay the price_

_Look into his angel eyes_

_You'll think you're in paradise_

_And one day you'll find out he wears a disguise_

_Don't look too deep into those angel eyes_

_Oh no no no no_


	11. Mamma Mia

Chapter Eleven: Mamma Mia

_(past)_

Violet got into contact with Isadora and Mabel, who further helped fixed her damaged spirit. The three even started calling their group Violet & the Live Wires. For their first major performance since graduation, singing a song about how Violet felt.

_I was cheated by you and I think you know when_

_So I made up my mind, it must come to an end_

_Look at me now, will I ever learn?_

_I don't know how but I suddenly lose control_

_There's a fire within my soul_

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

_One more look and I forget everything_

_Mamma mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again_

_My my, just how much I've missed you?_

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma mia, now I really know_

_My my, I should've not let you go_

They went around until they balanced on a park bench.

_I was angry and sad about things that you do_

_I can't count all the times that I've cried over you_

_And when you go, when you slam the door_

_I think you know that you won't be away too long_

_You know that I'm not that strong_

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

_One more look and I forget everything_

_Mamma mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again_

_My my, just how much I've missed you?_

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma mia, now I really know_

_My my, I should've not let you go_

Violet slipped off but was caught by an audience member.


	12. Dancing Queen

Chapter Twelve: Dancing Queen

_(present)_

It was now a week before the grand reopening. Pacifica was still waiting for everyone else to show up.

* * *

After his latest phone call with Pacifica, Dipper decided that he wasn't going to let his wife down. He left his meeting without being dismissed, packed and grabbed his bags, and bought a ticket back to Italy.

He managed to catch a ride along with everyone else.

* * *

Pacifica looked outside to see a boatful of people arriving, all of whom were in high spirits. Duncan, Quigley, Klaus, Charlotte, Vendetta, Sherman, Penny, other partygoers...

_Ooh_

_You can dance_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_Ooh, see that girl_

_Watch that scene_

_Dig in the dancing queen_

_Friday night and the lights are low_

_Looking out for a place to go_

_Where they play the right music_

_Getting in the swing_

_You come to look for a king_

_Anybody could be that guy_

_Night is young and the music's high_

_With a bit of rock music_

_Everything is fine_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance_

_You are the dancing queen_

_Young and sweet_

_Only seventeen_

_Dancing queen_

_Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah_

_You can dance_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_Ooh, see that girl_

_Watch that scene_

_Dig in the dancing queen_

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on_

_Leave 'em burning and then you're gone_

_Looking out for another_

_Anyone will do_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance_

The ferries stopped at the docks and everyone got off.

_You are the dancing queen_

_Young and sweet_

_Only seventeen_

_Dancing queen_

_Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah_

_You can dance_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

While everybody happily hugged in a happy union, Klaus and Isadora awkwardly stared at each other.

_Ooh, see that girl_

_Watch that scene_

_Dig in the dancing queen_

"Dipper!" Pacifica ran up to him and they kissed before everybody.

* * *

_One week later..._

The day of the grand reopening was here, but Pacifica felt ill and she went to vomit in the bathroom.

"I think we know what that means," she told herself.


	13. I've Been Waiting For You

Chapter Thirteen: I've Been Waiting For You

"Dipper, I've got something to tell you", the blonde to her husband that morning.

"What is it?"

She took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm pregnant."

Dipper's eyes widened. "Really?", he asked with a huge grin.

"Yes. Can you believe it?"

He nods. "Should we tell everyone?"

Pacifica thinks it over for a moment.

* * *

There was a buzz about Pacifica's pregnancy amongst the party guests.

"That makes two of us", Penny remarked. Then suddenly her water broke and things were put on hold until she and Sherman were rushed off to the hospital.

Klaus and Isadora, in the meantime, couldn't take the fact that they had split seriously and tearfully hugged in apology.

There was also buzz about a submarine surfacing at the beach. Emerging from it was Fiona Widdershins.

The myologist walked up to the manor courtyard, where she was hugged by Duncan, Isadora, and Klaus, but Quigley was nowhere around.

"Fiona?", Pacifica wondered in confusion. "But you weren't invited."

"That's what makes it fun."

* * *

At sunset, Pacifica, Isadora, Charlotte, & Vendetta gathered onstage.

"Good evening ,everyone. I'm so glad you all could make it here tonight. Then again, thanks to Violet Baudelaire, none of this would be here. So I dedicate this to her and my future baby as I now join up for one and one night only, _Violet and the Live Wires!_"

The patrons cheer.

_I, I have no love before_

_I thought it would no more_

_Take on a new direction_

_Still, strange as it seems to be_

_It's truly new to me_

_That affection_

Penny, in the meantime at the hospital, was having contractions, but she had Sherman at her side.

_I, I don't know what you do_

_You make me think that you_

_Will change my mind forever_

_I, I'll always want you near_

_Give up on you my dear_

_I will never_

_You thrill me, you delight me_

_You please me, you excite me_

_You're are all that I've been yearning for_

_I love you, I adore you_

_I lay my life before you_

_I only want you more and more_

_And finally it seems my lonely days are through_

_I've been waiting for you_

Penny's midwives worked for the whole night helping her.

_I'll carry you all the way_

_And you'll choose the day_

_When you prepared to greet me_

_I'll be a good mom, I swear_

_You'll see how much I care_

_When you need me_

_You thrill me, you delight me_

_You please me, you excite me_

_You're all that I've been yearning for_

_I love you, I adore you_

_I lay my life before you_

_I only want you more and more_

_And finally it seems my lonely days are through_

At last, Shirley Peabody (named as such because she had the looks of her father) was born.

_I've been waiting for you_

_Oh, I've been waiting for you_

Applause.

"It needed work", said Fiona, "is what I would say if it wasn't perfect! Violet would've been so proud of you, Paz."

They hug as Pacifica weeps in happiness.


	14. Fiona (Fernando)

Chapter Fourteen: Fiona

Quigley finally came outside and almost immediately spotted Fiona, who saw him back.

"Quigley!", she shouted.

"Fiona!", he said in a sound of happiness and melancholy.

They slowly approached the center of the courtyard.

_Can you hear the drums, Fiona?_

_I remember long ago another starry night like this_

_In the firelight, Fiona_

_You were humming to yourself_

_And softly strumming your guitar_

_I could hear the distant drums_

_And sounds of bugle calls were coming from afar_

_They were closer now, Fiona_

_Every hour, every minute, seemed to last eternally_

_I was so afraid, Fiona_

_We were young and full of life_

_And none of us prepared to die_

_And I'm not ashamed to say_

_The roar of guns and cannons almost made me cry_

_There was something in the air that night_

_The stars were bright, Fiona_

_They were shining there for you and me_

_For liberty, Fiona_

_Though we never thought that we could lose_

_There's no regret_

_If I had to do the same again_

_I would, my friend, Fiona_

_If I had to do the same again_

_I would, my friend, Fiona_

They stand holding their hands on the others face.

_Now we're old and astray, Fiona_

_Since many years I haven't seen a rifle in your hand_

_Can you hear the drums, Fiona?_

_Do you still recall the fateful night we crossed the Rio Grande?_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_How proud you were to fight for freedom in this land_

_There was something in the air that night_

_The stars were bright, Fiona_

_They were shining there for you and me_

_For liberty, Fiona_

_Though we never thought that we could lose_

_There's no regret_

_If I had to do the same again_

_I would, my friend, Fiona_

_There was something in the air that night_

_The stars were bright, Fiona_

_They were shining there for you and me_

_For liberty, Fiona_

_Though we never thought that we could lose_

_There's no regret_

_If I had to do the same again_

_I would, my friend, Fiona_

_Yes, if I had to do the same again_

_I would, my friend, Fiona_

They kiss as the fireworks went off.


	15. My Love, My Life

Chapter Fifteen: My Love, My Life

_Nine months later..._

Everyone was gathering at the chapel where the wedding was held. This time Dipper and Pacifica's son, who they named Alexander, was being baptized. He had the hair of his father and the eyes of his mother.

"Oh, I wish Violet was here", Pacifica said to Fiona while holding back tears.

"She always will be. I bet she's watching us right now", She replied.

* * *

Sherman and Penny were here nine months before when their daughter was born.

_I've never felt this strong_

_I'm invincible, how could this go wrong_

_No, here, here's where we belong_

_I see a road ahead_

_I never thought I would dare to tread_

* * *

Pacifica thought she could see the spirit of Violet, smiling at her warmly.

_Like an image passing by, my love, my life_

_In the mirror of your eyes, my love, my life_

_I can see it all so clearly_

_All I love so dearly_

_Images passing by_

_Like reflections of your mind, my love, my life_

_Are the words I try to find, my love, my life_

_But I know I don't possess you_

_With all my heart, God bless you_

_You will be my love and my life_

_You're my one and only_

_I held you close to me_

_Felt your heart beat and I thought: I am free_

_Oh yes, and as one are we in the now and beyond_

_Nothing and no one can break this bond_

_Like an image passing by, my love, my life_

_In the mirror of your eyes, my love, my life_

_I can see it all so clearly_

_All I love so dearly_

_Images passing by_

_Like reflections of your mind, my love, my life_

_Are the words I try to find, my love, my life_

_But I know I don't possess you_

_With all my heart, God bless you_

_You are still my love and my life_

Everyone was gathered at the altar with Pacifica and Alexander, while the former shed a tear as Violet's spirit backed her way out of the chapel.

_Yes I know I don't possess you_

_With all my heart, God bless you_

_You are still my love and my life_

_You're my one and only..._


	16. Super Trouper

Chapter Sixteen: Encore (Super Trouper)

On an even bigger stage than the last one, Fiona stood singing before a roaring audience.

_I was sick and tired of everything_

_When I called you last night from Glasgow_

_All I do is eat and sleep and sing_

_Wishing every show was the last show_

_So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming_

_Suddenly I feel all right_

_And it's gonna be so different_

_When I'm on the stage tonight_

Joining now was Charlotte, Vendetta, Penny, and Sherman:

_Tonight the_

_Super trouper lights are gonna find me_

_Shining like the sun_

_(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)_

_Smiling, having fun_

_(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)_

_Feeling like a number one_

Dipper and Pacifica:

_Tonight the_

_Super trouper beams are gonna blind me_

_But I won't feel blue_

_(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)_

_Like I always do_

_(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)_

_Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you_

Violet:

_Facing twenty thousand of your friends_

_How can anyone be so lonely_

_Part of a success that never ends_

_Still I'm thinking about you only_

_(Still I'm thinking about you only)_

_There are moments when I think I'm going crazy_

_(Think I'm going crazy)_

_But it's gonna be alright_

_(You'll soon be changing everything)_

_Everything will be so different_

_When I'm on the stage tonight_

Behind her was Isadora and Mabel:

_Tonight the_

_Super trouper lights are gonna find me_

_Shining like the sun_

_(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)_

_Smiling, having fun_

_(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)_

_Feeling like a number one_

Klaus, Duncan, and Quigley:

_Tonight the_

_Super trouper beams are gonna blind me_

_But I won't feel blue_

_(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)_

_Like I always do_

_(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)_

_Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you_

Violet:

_So I'll be there when you arrive_

_The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive_

_And when you take me in your arms_

_And hold me tight_

_I know it's gonna mean so much tonight_

Fiona again:

_Tonight the_

_Super trouper lights are gonna find me_

_Shining like the sun_

_(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)_

_Smiling, having fun_

_(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)_

_Feeling like a number one_

All, in a big finish:

_Tonight the_

_Super trouper beams are gonna blind me_

_But I won't feel blue_

_(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)_

_Like I always do_

_(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)_

_Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you..._

_(Super trouper lights are gonna find me...)_

**THE END**


End file.
